The present invention relates to the field of personal exercise equipment, more specifically, a device that assists in conducting sit-ups, and which is secured underneath a door.
Sit-ups have long been an exercise that requires great strength in the abdominal region. This is especially true when starting a sit-up, which requires the exerciser to keep both feet securing positioned on the ground. Where the exerciser lacks abdominal strength to keep the feet securely positioned on the ground, it can be challenging to bend upwardly to finish a proper sit-up. In this situation, it is necessary to have another person or contraption to secure the feet to the ground.
Where no person or contraption is available, the device of the present application addresses this need by providing a device that is adapted to be secured underneath a door, and which includes a pair of footholds that an exerciser may use to secure his/her feet to the ground in order to conduct sit-ups.